Pegasus
The Pegasus Galaxy is the name of a dwarf galaxy in the Local Group, located approximately three million light years from the Milky Way. It was the galaxy where the Ancients traveled to in the City-ship Atlantisafter they abandoned the Milky Way. Much like in the Milky Way, they built a galaxy-spanning empire, but were forced to abandon it after most of the galaxy was conquered by the Wraith. Similar to the Milky Way, the majority of the human cultures in the galaxy are at low levels of development due to constant attacks by the Wraith, with early to mid twentieth century Earth technology being rare. There are also several cultures whose technology rivals that of the Tau'ri, usually hiding from the Wraith as to avoid destruction. Pegasus was one of the first galaxies visited by the Ancient vessel Destiny. History Several million years ago, the Ancients were forced to abandon Earth and the Milky Way to escape an incurable plague. They left in the City-ship Atlantis from Antarctica and set a course for a new home, the Pegasus Galaxy, which the Destiny had previously passed through. When they arrived, they seeded the galaxy with human life, the same way they did in the Milky Way. They set up outposts on several worlds, including Athos, Doranda and Taranis, forged alliances and interacted with indigenous populations they created, studied the various worlds in the galaxy, and served as guardians to the humans they created. For millions of years, the Lantean society flourished, and they created a new Stargate network to facilitate travel. However, things changed with the emergence of the Wraith. The Wraith evolved from the Iratus bug, a parasitic insect which fed on humans and incorporated aspects of their DNA into its genetic make-up. Though at first the Wraith were of no threat to the Lantean fleet, the Lanteans grew careless and allowed several of their ships to be captured. The Zero Point Modules powering those ships were used by the Wraith to power a cloning facility, and their forces increased a thousandfold. Pressing down on the Lanteans with sheer numbers, the Lanteans were forced on the defensive. The Wraith fleet eventually conquered most of the galaxy, until Lantea was all that remained. For a hundred years, Lanteans defeated everything the Wraith threw at the planet, but still the Wraith would not give up, and continued sending endless waves of their forces at Lantea to try and break through. With nothing else to do, the Lanteans decided to submerge Atlantis and flee back to Earth, hoping that one day their kind would return. With the Lanteans gone, the Wraith took complete control of the galaxy. Not long after, the Asurans, created by the Ancients to combat the Wraith, mounted their own assault. The Wraith devised a means to shut down their attack directive, thereby causing the Asurans to retreat to their homeworld. All the races who were technologically advanced were either wiped out, forced to abandon their advanced technology, or go into hiding. Over the next 10,000 years, the Wraith would remain in stasis, only occasionally waking to cull the human populations of the galaxy for sustenance. Races Native to Pegasus * Asurans * Bug People * Balarian * Belkan ** Hybrid ** Michael's experiment * Energy being of M5S-224 * Humans ** Athosian ** Bola Kai ** Free Peoples of Riva ** Genii ** Harmony's people ** Hallonan ** Hoffan ** Human-form Wraith ** Latiran ** Lord Protector's people ** Orin's people ** Olesian ** People of M5V-801 ** People of M65-PL8 ** People of M7G-677 ** Satedan ** Sion ** Traveler ** Taranian ** Tribes of Santhal * Iratus bug ** Wraith * Sekkari * Shadow creature